mrhappyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return (Page 4)
Image: Home2.png|65px|center default Webcomic Home desc none Image: Previous.png|100px|left default Previous Page desc none Image: Next.png|100px|right default Next Page desc none Image: Scan 66.jpeg|600px|center default The domino effect takes hold. desc none Previous-Home-Next Announcement: Good bye lined paper! Forever! Thank God. I'm not sure why I decided that was ever a good idea. Well, I hope you enjoyed todays attempt at some humor. I'd like to think of this new style of being less focused on the punchline and more of the overall enjoyment of the comic. That idea started back when I was making Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle (which was never posted nor finished). Comics started being longer and there wasn't always a stupid death at the end. That was something I forgot to mention wednesday: from now on, if someone dies, they are DEAD. FOREVER. So now I don't feel obligated to make Mr. Happy dying the punchline every time. On that note, I think this is the farthest we've gone into a comic without seeing Mr. Happy. It's really hard to deal with Mr. Happy sometimes, with him being such an idiot. Also! Another thing about the new style: coloring will always happen. no more black and white nonsense. The plot is also going to remain pretty solid. For the most part it will follow Mr. Crayon because Mr. Crayon is cool. There will be other characters too of course! But not everyone lasts their way through the return. Namely, Smiley Guy. That'll be the last we'll be seeing of him. For those of you who have no idea who he is, here's the first comic I drew with him back in 4th grade. And for the record, the awesome face was cool in fourth grade. Don't judge. I was showing the character before he, well, you'll see. Speaking about old things, the first new Archive comic will be up next Wednesday. I think the archives section will be a little more enjoyable now. I won't just post the really bad comics from 4th to 5th grade. I'll also post the somewhat decent comics from 7th to 8th grade. Also, if there is an unfinished comic, I'll finish it off myself. That means the missing pages of Lost in the Jungle will be remade. Yeah, I lost some pages. The pages I remake will not be colored and I also won't color any of the old comics that were not colored in the first place. I'm not sure which comic to post on Wednesday, so I'll leave it up to you guys. What Archive should I post on Wednesday? The unposted Pages of Mr. Happy's Pet Zombie Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle Mr. Happy Meets Smiley Guy (Remake) Other (Post in comments) If I don't get any votes I'll choose something at random. I wanted to talk a little bit about this website. It's kind of a mess, what with all the stories stuff and whatnot. I'm gonna leave that stuff there but I'm thinking about moving comics to a different website entirely. This website would contain material for all of my content, like my YouTube Channel and The Other Session . If you think this is a good idea, please vote below. Should a make another website for Mr. Happy? Yes No Thank you and stay happy! Category:Comics Category:Blank Paper Category:Colored Category:The Return Category:Mr. Crayon Category:Mr. Happy Category:Grandpa Happy Category:Hand Drawn Category:Main Webcomic